


Background Buzz

by BlackNBlueUnderOrange



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Neo World Program, maybe? it's like a fragmentary passage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNBlueUnderOrange/pseuds/BlackNBlueUnderOrange
Summary: They understand. Nagito is just like the others.





	Background Buzz

Unsurprisingly, Nagito woke screaming.

All the others had, before him. One by one, it had become apparent that the disorientation of waking from the Program warranted not only the calming presence of Hinata and Sonia, but also the ready figure of Akane in the way of both harm and the exit.  
He writhed, burying his face in the corner of the pod, away from the buzz of the lights and the hiss of bearings and the garbled cadence of speech. One hand scrambled at the cushioning surface below him, the other flailing limply at the upper lip of the pod as his exclamations slid from shouts to erratic keens of distress and grunts of frustration. His movement reduced to a rhythmic impact of of a knee into the wall of the pod and a full-body tremor that radiated around the heaving breaths of his back. In the way his focus skipped between his swirling thoughts and the overwhelming awareness of the room around him, he noticed the lack of speech before he noticed the cautious hand on his shoulder.

Turning his head slightly, his vibrating gaze landed on Hinata. Before the other person’s resolute gaze, a panicked giggle bubbled from Nagito’s lips. Hinata reacted by pulling his hand away from the other boy and out of sight, his face flashing with quickly disguised frustration and fear. At this, Nagito felt a croon of satisfaction rise in his mind, but his still prominent breath and tremble in his jaw thankfully kept it from surfacing. Though he deserved the ire, antagonizing the other occupants of the room would only obstruct his assessment of the situation. What Nagito needed, as always, was to pick out the threats in the vicinity and choose which would be most favorable.

Nagito tried to rise to a sitting position, but he fell back at first with an airy laugh, having tried to use his useless, manicured hand for support. On his next attempt, he succeeded, and laid his arms heavily on the lip of the pod. By the time he raised his head, Hinata had stepped back a respectful foot or two, Sonia’s face only a short distance to his right. The room, one he now remembered, was filled with screens and heavy machinery. That brought with it the fatal threats of both electrical and mechanical malfunctions, along with the all encompassing threat of structural collapse that went alongside ever being indoors. However, what Nagito focused his gaze on was the gaunt form of Akane.

 

After his screaming and laughing, Nagito became almost demure. His muscles lost their tension, his eyelids set heavy and calm, and he responded to questions helpfully and straightforwardly. He smiled softly at all of them as they helped him out of the pod and all the way to the room they’d set up with a bed for him. Hinata hoped his expression came across as calm and resolute.

They were prepared for this. They had handled all the others.

They could handle, among other things, waking up to screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely unhelpful context, but this drabble was spawned by a combination of panicked ADHD and the image of a scene where Nagito cuts of Junko's arm, jumps off a cliff into the ocean, and nearly bleeds out in the water. Too bad I can't string a plot together to save my life.


End file.
